Ninken Fighting The Battle
by micah.n10
Summary: When one can no longer go on, it is time for the ninken. At least Pakkun doesn't mind... mostly. KakaIru. YAOI. TWO-SHOT.
1. NFTB 01

_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I make any money from Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Summery:** When one can no longer go on, it is time for the ninken. At least Pakkun doesn't mind... mostly._

* * *

**Ninken, Fighting the Battle  
Humor. G.**  
_kakashi x iruka / pakkun  
_

Echoed amongst the rooms ruin there was a shriek. He'd been after it for hours, no, days. Never successful, never settled. How it constantly eluded the shinobi was anyone's guess. But the ninjas reflexes were waning, he was becoming tired and no longer infallible. Already he'd once been bitten and the area was fast becoming swollen and infected.

It wouldn't be long. Soon he'd have to give up. There was too much history, too many memories, and once fatigue hit they'd all come back. He stumbled from the room one cluttered just like the next, and braced himself on a table. He couldn't do it… he'd tried… but the memories were just there. The blood, the sludge… he lightly shook his head.

_Get a grip, damnit._

There was only one thing he could do. He hated to do it. He felt weak because of it. But what he felt no longer mattered - or maybe it mattered too much? After all it was his exhaustion and fear driving him forward and pulling him back. A combination dangerous to the shinobi way of life. No, if he couldn't do it then he'd… he'd… he saw it running.

"Pakkun!" The terror was evident.

Within seconds the nin-dog arrived sliding around the corner, almost hitting a wall. The place really was destroyed. The pugs eyes darted around the shadows. He took in the weakened and fear-filled sight before him and then searched. It was here somewhere, he knew it. _Ha!_ He gave a toothy grin and growled.

"On it, Boss." The pug launched in to battle.

Using the chakra control of an ANBU, the reflexes of a gymnast and the senses of a well trained ninkin, he dance on the pads of his feet. As two legs pushed up, another two came down. His tale swatted, and occasionally it almost seemed as though he were flying. He arched up, spinning himself through the air to avoid the enemy, his paws landing softly atop the bench. Pakkun growled again.

Fighting had never been the dogs strong point - that was more Bull or Chibi's forte. He was a tracker. But he was here and he would fight till the end. How ever this finished. Sometimes, though he'd never tell another soul, he enjoyed taking over in battle. He enjoyed being able to protect someone who so often had to protect others. Only one other person had ever seen this side to both himself and the man. It was their secret. No one could know the kid sometimes froze – unable to move through the memories that plagued his psyche. Pakkun did not mind and he'd never hesitate. There was something about sharing this secret that made him feel, worthy. Trusted.

Not to mention the big juicy rump-steak he'd receive afterwards. Sometimes it was given laced with guilt, but before all that there was thanks. And Pakkun would never turn down steak. After all, steak was god.

Mind back in the game, there were only seconds to notice how it came at him, unprepared and barging forward. Pakkun relocated himself almost without thought, but not before he'd felt the touch on his paw. He growled, a bark in frustration.

It was smart.

A chair shifted in the next room. The sound of items being kicked from exasperation. Sometimes he got like that. Annoyed... angry at himself. It wasn't his fault, childhood trauma was tough even for a ninja.

"Pakkun?" He called sounding for all the world like a frightened child. It was enough to pull the pugs attention away again, just for a small concerned second. That's when it moved.

"Gah!" Pakkun recoiled at the contact, resorting to chakra as a getaway.

"Pakkun!" He heard. Not missing the tone of fear and shame.

"I got it, Boss. Stay there." With a grunt Pakkun leapt back into the fray.

Again the four-legged dance began, puppy paws in such motion they almost became unseen. This had to end and it had to end now. He was becoming tired just as the Boss had. If he tired now, it would win. The enemy would win and that was not acceptable to either ninkin nor shinobi.

Launching himself through the air, Pakkun braced for impact. He wouldn't have the luxury of rolling off this landing. It would be brash, fast, under-planned and most of all it would hurt. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. All he had to do was land right, paws in position and he'd win. Risk and pain were part of the ninja life. The enemy could not win.

His front paws came together hitting the ground. Unplanned battle tactic playing out before him. He landed, his shoulders jarring, the pain momentarily spearing as all noise filtered away. There was nothing from the neighboring room, nothing from the enemy, nothing but the harsh rise and fall of his chest. His labored breathing and rushing blood pounding in his ears. Pakkun swallowed.

It... worked.

His eyes widened comically. It actually worked. Kicking up, he yapped in triumph and pounced forward. That was when everything in him suddenly froze, a sickly crunch filtering through the room. He lifted a paw and scowled. "Perfect."

Glaring at the offending appendage Pakkun tried shaking it. Nope. He shook it more violently letting viscera splatter about the surrounding floor. He hated having to clean cockroach innards from his pads. The insects were always crunchy, dirty and held a flavor that was just plain off. Staring down at the invading vermin, he gave a slight puppy shrug and brushed it towards a trashcan before heading out to share the news.

"Done Boss," his grin baring those razor canines. "Was a tough one…"

A shaky hand reached down and obligingly he cocked his head to the side. With a scratch to the ear the Boss asked, "How about some steak, ne? Cooked or fresh?"

Keeping the toothy grin, Pakkun followed fast at the mans heals. A content swagger to his step. "Cooked how?"

[tbc]


	2. NFTB 02

_**Summery:** When one can no longer go on, it is time for the ninken. At least Pakkun doesn't mind... mostly._

_Who here wants a tub of Chocolate on a Hot and Steamy Chuunin Tonight Swirl?_

* * *

**Ninken, Fighting the Battle  
Humor. G.**  
_kakashi x iruka / pakkun  
_

Kakashi entered his home with a sigh. Shopping had never been his favorite chore. He'd much preferred eating out. It meant no dishes, no cleaning and best of all no shopping. But according to some unwritten rule, having no food in the house was not an option. He could either go out for a few hours in the fresh air, do whatever he wanted, for as long as he wanted, on the condition he brought back at least a few bags of nutrition; or he could stay indoors and clean. Not the most difficult decision ever to confront the Hatake genius.

Dropping the surprisingly heavy bags on his kitchen bench, Kakashi, the aloof legendary nin, went about dividing perishables and preserves. He'd even given the candy it's own pile dictating it the: Hatake-Only Mountain of Mouth Decay. Smiling to himself, Kakashi packed away the vegetables and ice-cream (renamed Chocolate on a Hot and Steamy Chuunin Tonight Swirl). The cupboard food could probably wait until after he'd had his Icha Icha Violence fix, but then it ran the chance of ruining his Seduce An Umino night if not done in time. Growling inwardly at the unacceptable obstacle, he moved to the cupboard.

Upon it's opening a rather large and hideous cockroach scampered free. Suppressing the squeal rearing to come, Kakashi settled with annoyance. "Pakkun!"

Seconds later the pug arrived, ears perked, eyes already searching for danger. Noticing the lack-there-of he cocked his head and looked up. "What?"

"Roach," Kakashi moved his toe in the insects general direction.

"And…?" Pakkun snorted in disdain. "Do I look like some stray at your beck and call? I'm a nin-dog, brat. I have my dignity."

Konoha's Copy-Nin glared down at his pug and growled. "Go. Fetch."

"Don't make me bite you." Said pug glared back.

Breaking eye contact first, Kakashi whined. He even stomped a little. "Come on, Pakkun. Please? You'd do it for-"

"PAKKUN!" They were interrupted.

Hearing his name, the ninken's eyes widened. "Coming Boss!" He ran from the room hot on the trail of one soon-to-be-dead cockroach. So what if the man had an irrational fear? He gave great scratches, and chose the best steak ever. Besides, Pakkun was a dog with an uncanny knowledge of human relationships. The Hatake brat might be his master, but the Umino kid was definitely boss.

"…Iruka." Kakashi finished to an empty room. _Traitorous mutt._

[end]


End file.
